Iruka's Hair
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: Iruka's hair is marvelous hair despite what many might think. And our favorite perverted sensei has figured this out. Massive Fluff Content KakaIru YAOI DONT LIKE? DONT CLICK DONT COMPLAIN! Rating is for one language issue


I'm back with another KakaIru 'cuz my life is so sad I have nothing else entertaining to do with my winter break. Ok so i hope you enjoy the sweetness.

**Disclaimer:** There are many things i do not own, a llama, a camel, a monkey named clarence, a dog that's not a spastic loser, a candy cane factory, a duck pond, a spinning wheel, amonkey named bubbles, and most importantly NARUTO AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASOCIATED WITH THE SERIES.

* * *

**Warning: This is Yaoi! It is a simple concept if you find something wrong with yaoi then do not read it, and then do not review to tell me that you hate it. **But then again I'm so desperate for reviews that i wouldn't totally mind :-/ anywayy.. Don't yell at me for writing yaoi. 

Oh -this is an author's note- and 'this is a thought'

* * *

Iruka's hair was wonderful hair. It was about shoulder length and a deep chocolate brown. It was very had a beautiful sheen and 

was soft and utterly touchable when not in "the ponytail". It was always kept back and out of the way with the exception of several

strands that were always free to dangle into the scarred face of their owner. Iruka's hair was wonderful hair. It was the kind that

made one want to run their fingers through it repeatedly, or even sit and stare at it as Iruka's lover Kakashi often found himself

doing. Countless hours of the early morning and late night had been spent staring mesmerized by the gorgeous locks. Even more

hours had been occupied timidly running fingers through the soft strands curling them around a long elegant index finger and

watching them fall. Some time had even been spent with several strands in the jounin's mouth, although Kakashi was forced to stop

after being pummeled when the smaller man awoke to find the tips of his hair sodden.

The hair had become a sort of addicting cheap thrill for the jounin. He loved the feel of the soft locks. Even before he had

entered into his relationship he had always longed to run up to the smiling teacher and give the hair hanging in back a tug and a

squeeze (even though that wasn't all he got to tug and squeeze now that they were together -sorry couldn't resist-) Despite undying

love and odd arousal that came out at the feel of Iruka's hair, Kakashi was forced to keep his fondness for it under wraps, not

because of anything other than his pride. He was an elite ninja legendary and well known, he did not touch fondle or suck hair, it

was unheard of, and so his secret affection remained just that, secret, until one late night.

Kakashi lay free of clothing other than the simply black boxers he had donned after his standard nightly activities with Iruka. He

had waited until his favorite brunnette's breath slowed to that of one in the land of rest. Now that he was finally free of Iruka's

potentional reproach he lay on his side playing with the brunnete strands he loved so much. He wrapped them around his fingers

and then let them fall onto the pillow and then picked them up again. He twirled them around an index finger and slwoly brought

his finger up from the pillow smiling with a grin akin to that of a small child as they slowly dropped away from his digit. He dipped

his finger back in to the mane of chocolate locks and came up with a fingerful. As he was about to watch it cascade back down he

heard a groan from the owner of the glorious hair. Kakashi froze. 'Shit' He felt the head attatched to the hair he loved move.

Kakashi's breathe hitched in his chest. "Double Shit' Iruka roled over and stared blinking the sleep from his eyes at Kakashi who

had frozen with his fingers entangled in Iruka's hair.

"Kakashi," Iruka began blearily-is that a word?- "What are you doing?"

Kakashi looked at his finger then at Iruka's deep choclate eyes then back to Iruka and slowly detangled his finger from its

incriminating position

"Um..." he began "You um had a.. knot?" he improvised with the look of a scorned puppy dog

"Well Kashi I could have sworn you were playing with it for some time that's an awful long time." Iruka said in the repremanding

tone usually reserved for his bratty students at the aceademy

Sensing he was in trouble, Kakashi pulled out the last reult the strongest weapon he had and could use on his lover, placing his

standard squinty eyed grin upon his face he said in the most sincere manner he could

"I looove you Ruka Ru!" He followed it up by plopping a soft kiss on Iruka's lips.

'Hell yeah I rock' Kakashi congratulated himself in a Sakura like manner, unfortunatley his extacy fell short at Iruka's chiding

response.

"I know that but that's not what I asked yo-" sudden realization donned on him "You were playing with my hair. I wondered why

it was wet all those times. Kakashi is that what you were doing were you playing with my hair."

Kakashi sighed knowing he'd been defeated. All of the elite skills that had saved him so many times before puttered out in

response to the little man he loved so much. He sighed and attmited the only secret he currently had from his Iruka

"I love your hair you have no idea how many nights I have spent stroking and playing with and holding and touching your

beautiful gorgeous.. amazingly soft..." Iruka snapped his fingers to bring Kakashi's attention away from his hair and onto what he

was saying.

"Oh.. Ya.. Anyway I have been...uh... playing.. with your... hair." He said haltingly squeezing out the oh so embarasing words as

he traced Iruka's scar with his finger.

"Oh well.." Iruka said with a smile as he captured Kakashi's finger in his mouth tracing the nail with his tongue. Letting go of the

digit he continued "I guess it's allright, just don't do it when I sleep anymore that's kind of creepy." Returing kakashi's finger to his

mouth for one last taste Iruka beamed at Kakashi then released his finger in favor of his lips. After a gentle kiss Iruka rolled back

over and presumabley went back to sleep. Then several minutes later he muttered

"Your hair is pretty gorgeous and amazingly soft too."

Kakashi's eyes widened in the dark as he listened for the second time that night to Iruka's breath slow to that of a sleeping person.

* * *

You are such a wonderful and beautiful person for reading this all the way through or scrolling down to the bottum just to laugh at my patheticnses (if that's a word). Anyway I'm so happy you read and I will be even happier when you review XD thanks!! 


End file.
